Tender Rose
by NeeC311
Summary: This is a fic I started for a friend that I thought I would put on here to add to my other ones. This isn't an usual couple so it isn't for everyone.
1. Prologue

Tender Rose  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Sitting and watching the scenery outside from his mother's penthouse he couldn't help but stare at it in awe. The many busy Salemites running about the streets to shop, to eat, or to find some source of entertainment the small area had to offer.  
  
'How I missed it so,' he thought to himself smiling. Turning his attention to the left where there was a small little garden he studied the contents of the types of flowers in it. Although all were majestic in it's essence nothing stood more out than the single red rose. Sure there other roses but they were pink, yellow, and white. Yet there stood one red rose out the whole bunch of the others.  
  
Tall and with plenty of thorns on it's deep green stem of slender build. Something of it's beauty should be photographed. It would display it's own imagery. Tell it's own story. And never be disoriented by causes outside of it's boundary.  
  
Reaching to touch the tender rose he was stopped by the sudden entrance of someone. Stopping his grasping hand from making contact he brought his hand back slowly and dug into his pockets. Feeling guilty for ever thinking it would be okay to touch the, the…it was beyond the description of words to describe. Incredibly delectable if it could his wildest desire to have as a last meal. On his death bed in his last hour of breathing he would ask, "May I have the tender rose?" he thought. Laughing lightly at his incentive mind he wondered who it had been staring without a greeting for the whole time. Turning steadily he was bone rushed by the young girl.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too," he laughed out as he spun her around in his arms. "Wow you've gotten so big and whew your not the little girl I remember" he said to her.  
  
"I can't believe your finally here. After all this time and your time away from home your finally back. Promise me you'll never leave again, okay?" she insisted.  
  
"Yeah, sure Belle just promise me you won't sneak up on me again"  
  
"Scouts honor" Belle declared saluting him with the sign.  
  
Shaking his head on how she did it so wrong. And laughing at the fact he knew she was never a girl scout made him curious as to what happened to his little sister all this time he had been away. Snapping him out of his wonder had her beginning of bantering. She sure did know how to talk fast and quite a lot. That he could remember about little Belle.  
  
"…And my best friend Chloe is here. I'd really like you two to meet since your both visual people. I still can't believe you back," she said once again as she reached to hug him once more then grabbed him by the hand and rushed him into the penthouse.  
  
Walking back into the living room he was stopped by the figure in which he could only assume was Belle' best friend, Chloe. She was tall, slender, and when he saw her turn around she could be noted as being 'Incredibly delectable'. Her hair extended far and dark. As deep in brown as the stem had been deep in green. Then that's when she turned around for his eyes to see her more clearly. Astounded he realized the tender rose had been created from the figment of what this girl stood for. In a world of people she stood out like it had done in the bedding of other flowers.  
'How can one be so beautiful and within reach' he thought. Reaching to grasp her hand like with the flower he was warmly satisfied with her reaching out as well. She smiled to him which caused him to become fluttery inside. Running his other hand in his head they began to shake as he said, "Hey."  
  
"Hi, you must be Belle's older brother? I'm Chloe" she said politely. Her voice was enriched with mystery and her words could almost sing out from her cherry lips.  
  
Belle looked to him as she noticed he never said anything to her. Elbowing him in his sides she saw that it became useless for him to even tell Chloe what his name was. Sighing deeply from being frustrated. "Chloe this is my older half brother, Eric, Eric this is Chloe, my best friend who HAS ears and probably needs her hands back now!"   
  
Looking down their hands were still intertwined and as he let go he felt her do so as well. It was the saddest thing to witness but it had to be like that. Couldn't hold onto things forever, that he was sure of. He never could hold onto Jenny as long either…..  
  
  
  
  
TBC….. 


	2. Unobtainable

Tender Rose  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
I remember walking a steady straight path once one day. Then I realized I hadn't been walking as straight at all, the pavement had been badly damaged and curved its own road as I stepped each small step I took. This road had been the damnest little devil of a thing to figure out, but it was there for I to take. Like so many others before me had once traveled it's sordid ways. Yes, I took these steps on this crooked path, with jagged edges, tall overbearing trees that sometimes shed no light to the ground beneath, yes I went this road that led me to come across the large stone or two, that crevasse of vacant emotions, the stumbling foot of an unbalanced body with a soul fast asleep. So I traveled this road, this road known as my hell at moments but it was my life.  
  
I noticed the sun begin to lower as the ending of the day was soon approaching and the beginning of a new one would awaken soon. Yet there was never a true ending nor a new beginning; things had constantly been happening without the help of the outside world for this continuous cycle, a circle occurred. I watched the sun set and went onto the images, the people who played a role in this scene. This scene that was the day I acted in, I was the leading star. I was the major character of the story and my story if had light shed from the past was one noted as an emotional wreck.   
  
Yet the role I played today had yet no leading lady. There had been one main prospect for one but she was…. Well that tender rose had already been managed and found out by another who had great taste for the delectable beauty. So as of now there was no leading lady in a sense, yet there had been someone there, and it had been her. A friendship is what began to form among the two of us as we talked alongside one another earlier that day.   
  
Sighing, I remembered there had been once a leading lady who was an active role to the production of my crew, to the advancements made on the set and to the flow of the story, but she had gone a long time ago. She was the unknown phenomenon that took place in the course of my life and left it abruptly, too quickly for my liking.   
  
Yet I could not dread on the past love I lost, I cold stay back with where it was she had been. I had no idea but she was somewhere, I knew it. I still felt her presence when I was ever alone and to myself. In deep thought I could still feel her warm whisper to my ear when she would saunter into our apartment after a long day. Our small but very comfortable and convenient apartment.   
  
When I inhaled to a depth of relief I felt the shivers of her touch when she would glide her hand slowly and smoothly across the core of my neck. By the time I would exhale I could still taste the fragrance of her perfume that would stay in the air forever even when she left the room with not so much as a goodbye but more of a send off kiss.  
  
"Agh, Whatever happened to you Jenny" I sighed letting my hands glide quickly through my hair because of the frustration I often felt whenever I thought of her.   
  
The shrill sound of the phone ringing is what took my mind away from her but it was the same tone that sent me back to the beginning of my day…  
  
********  
The phone had constantly been ringing off the hook since 9:09AM and it was becoming a pain to bare. Finally giving up of finding any resolve from it to stop, I walked over with a lag in my step as I reached to grab the phone.   
  
"Hello" I breathed out harshly and very tiredly as well with the added deep accent of sleep accompanying the manner of my mood.  
  
"Hi! Make I speak with the Misses or Mister of the home. I'm calling on behalf of AT&T new Wireless plans we are offering to beneficial costumers, am I speaking with the person makes the decisions for the house, sir?" the perky saleswoman chirped on the other end.  
  
'You've got to be kidding me' I thought as I rolled my eyes and grunted. Then the thought how fun it would be to play with the woman for disturbing my slumber and the others of the household at such an early hour of the day, "Yes, you are speaking to a sir, Sir Eric of Camelot of the Knights Round Table. But M'am I am awfully busy as of now slaying dragons and all and killing the evil dudes, so if I could transfer your call to someone who cares, please hold one minute" then with one quick shift of his joints the phone was back on the receiver and he was already back on the couch resting his tired eyes.  
  
A sly smile took over my features at the image of a young woman on the other end looking at the phone in disbelief. 'Poor girl, she probably doesn't even know how to spell rejection,' I thought laughing at this way of pity, for the girl who had only been trying to do her job at the wrong time of day and to the wrong type of person.   
  
Feeling my eyelids become like 100 pounds sand bags, I started to drift back off to sleep. Allowing the room and it's hearty atmosphere sway me to a deep slumber…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Searching his pocket swiftly, hoping for the response of a jiggle he heard it and then felt the tips of metal. Bringing his keys from his pocket he unlocked his door and shouted, "Jen…Whoa, what's going on?"  
  
Stepping into their apartment he was barely able to recognize it, he walked a few more steps and closed the door with not as much turning around to shutting it as he allowed his feet to do that.   
  
His face was in awe of the transformation and the nighttime glow of it. The lit candles, the waterfall taking wave to his ears, and that's when she stepped around the corner.  
  
  
"What the occasion" he asked.  
  
"You are"  
  
Obviously confused and stumped. It wasn't his birthday, he hadn't did anything special or of any significance lately, maybe the flowers he brought her yesterday really were great. Or could it had been their anniversary? 'Shit, did I forget again?' he thought to himself but dismissed the idea once he realized he hadn't but it was coming up soon.  
  
"I'm still not following, Jenny."  
  
"Why does everything have to always be so difficult with you? Is it too shocking that a girl wants to do something for her boyfriend?"  
  
"No, but you did a lot. I mean look at the place"  
  
"Well, I'm expecting to get a lot…" she said hinting with her eyes and stepping up to him, wrapping her arms around him.   
  
Swaying her hips and out of nowhere there was the sound of music being played. She took over his body and senses once again. With her, he always felt home and at one….  
  
*Flashback*  
**********  
  
I remember reawaking that morning wondering what caused me to have that memory. But I have no time to dread on what had happened and why it happened. I only had now, and I was going to enjoy that.  
  
Descending the steps quickly, "Yo! Eric, what's going on? You seem to be a millions miles away?"  
  
I remember hearing that voice and feeling at peace, but that changed into anger at the realization of what one stood for.  
  
"Yeah, that's me, always a millions miles away. So what's up with you?"  
  
"Um, nothing much, just going into the office and finish doing this assignment dad put me on. So have you finally decided whether or not your going to take up the job as photographer or not? It'll get you back on your feet and make you more out there now since this business is still relatively new."  
  
"Well the jury's still out on that one. I'll have a decision for you by the end of the day. Well hearing about your day makes me realize mines isn't as glum."  
  
"Who said my day was going to be bad? Once I get the photographer thing out the way, which is since your going to take the job (he smiled) and I finish interviewing a few more models, I'm through. It's just the model part that might take up my time and I hope it doesn't, I was hoping to spend some time with Chloe since I haven't been able to lately. She's really important to me, you know?"  
  
I debated on how I should answer that question. I had only known a few days and already I was in trapped to who and what she was all about. Honesty was always the key so I took a chance but left out details for personal interest.   
  
"Yeah, Brady, I know all to well about that."  
  
"Thinking about Jenny again, huh? It's okay man, you'll get over her, after all it's her lost. You'll find someone else soon, I'm sure of it. As a matter of fact, I could of sworn there was someone with the way I've seen you smile lately. You have that dumbfounded look of a drooling five year old sometime, like you just seen the biggest piece of chocolate"  
  
"Funny Brady, but that chocolate is unobtainable."  
  
"Aw, sure it is. Your just not man enough to go after it." Slapping me on the back Brady stepped up and continued, "Besides, you look like me when I finally saw Chloe for what she was worth. But I'm running late, so I have to go. Hey can you do me a favorite? I was suppose to pick Belle and Chloe up today after school, can you do that for me? I think if I finish with work later I'm going to set something special up for her. Thanks man" and as quickly as he had said it, Brady was up and out the door , grabbing his briefcase from the floor.  
  
I was left alone once again and with a lot to take in. How could I be around the once piece of sweet and magnificent beauty that was not to be touched since it was already someone else's. And family's at that, well through marriage he was, but I'm still not going to steal her, no, I'm just going to continue being her friend and just be there for her. No more, no less.  
  
I got up and got dressed for my day ahead. It would seem as if it would be filled with interest.  
*******  
  
Later on that day, I was parked out Salem school with Brady's jeep since he insisted I take it. I remember that damn phone ringing again when he had called up and suggested it. He at the time, was still swapped with paper work and models. Which didn't seem to be a bad deal, but if you already had one of Victoria's Secret Angel, what was the need to see just imitations. Replicas that tried so hard to be of what true beauty was. Inside and out was hard with trying to perfect it. But if one could realized nothing was perfect then could true beauty form in the eye of the beholder.  
  
And that's when I saw it. Beauty form from the opening doors of Salem High school and her step out of them. My little sister as well besides her. Two high school girls, young women and bright. 'They still had innocence in many ways, or Belle better have' Eric thought sharply. I and Brady may have to jump Shawn.  
  
I saw as the two finally made it to the door and Belle was the first to speak up. It took me awhile to realize her mouth was moving as my eye's were directed elsewhere, and the stare had been shared, I finally managed my eyes to meet the talkative girl.  
  
"…but I still don't understand why you have Brady's jeep? I mean I know he probably did one of his "late working" bits again, but how did you get his car? And um can I ride home with Shawn? And if I do ride home with Shawn can you drop Chloe off? I promised her a ride…"  
  
"I'll be fine" Chloe interjected but Belle continued, and I remember seeing Chloe roll her eyes at how she managed talking in that pace.  
  
I finally stepped in when I saw Belle inhale for a deep breath.   
  
"Chloe, I don't mind taking you home. And Belle tell Shawn to be careful. I know your careful, but tell Shawn he now has 2 older brothers of yours to be on the lookout for."  
  
"Oh thanks Eric, you're the best!" Belle reached in and gave me a hug.  
  
Next thing I know I'm off driving Chloe. The air is stiff and the car ride is quiet until I hear a rumble. I look to my left to see a blushing Chloe.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't have missed lunch today huh?" she said  
  
Laughing, I said, "Hmm, I guess not. I'm kind of hungry myself, but I've taught my stomach not to say embarrassing things in front of lovely young women."  
  
And the minute it left my mouth, I went 'oh shit' inside my mind. Here I was flirting, and very badly with my little sister's best friend, my half brother or whatever girlfriend, and I began to panic when I realized she was giggling. I joined in nervously at first but then saw the comedy of the situation.  
  
"Well maybe I should better train mines so it doesn't do it in the presence of handsome young men" she said looking at me with that twinkle of her blue seas.   
  
I laughed but inside I got the sensation I knew I shouldn't be having.  
  
We dined out at the park. After much small arguing, I finally got her to take a risk and try something other than a simple dry turkey sandwich. I got her to taste the sweet and lavish feeling a roast beef deli sandwich. Her first bite was long and drawn out, and she looked on the breaking point to barfing but she swallowed it as if it were a lump of coal going down her throat and to her virginal stomach. Virgin in the sense to eating red meat.  
  
"So how is it?" I asked as I noticed she had finally made it to the last bite.  
  
"I'm shocked to say this and I hope I don't regret it, but I think I enjoyed it. Maybe it was the added hunger that made me want to try something new or…" she droned out.  
  
Her face saddened and I became worried. The mood had been carefree and joyous but now something had occurred, "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked at to me with wet puppy dog eyes, on the verge of tears, "It's just I'm use to doing these type of things with Brady. I mean like spending time with him and experiencing new things. I really miss the time me and him had together. And I'm starting to think."  
  
"Think what?"  
  
"If I made a right decision of ending our friendship and advancing it to what it is now or what it was. I just don't, I don't know. I miss him and it's getting to the point in which I don't know what to do with myself. I love him and I told him when we were friends, but then it was only as a friend. And then it was more than what I wanted to admit to. But now I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't tell him, I don't want to get burned again. Then again I'm already feeling the sting of fire burns being away from him. And and, and I think I need to shut up. I'm sorry that every time I get around you I seem to blabber consistently about Brady. It's just I love him so much and I shouldn't be telling you this, but…never mind. How are you? How is the job coming along?"  
  
Whoa, she's just giving me an earful and yet I know she doesn't want to dread on Brady. And in a way I don't so I guess I can save this for another day. "Well the job isn't going anywhere since I don't think I'm taking it. But if your wondering about Brady, when I caught up with him, he was still looking for a model. And… Hey how about you?"  
  
"What, me? Me as a model is not possible" Chloe said reluctantly and standing up.  
  
I stood up and turned her face to meet my gaze. I felt the wave once again and I put it aside as I made her a compromise, "You know how you've been telling me these past few days how I should take the job at Basic Black? Well I will only do it if you decided to at least, and I mean at LEAST give this modeling thing a try. I'm sure Brady would agree you would make a nice one at that" I winker to her and she smiled once again. And once again I felt like an idiot flirting the way I was. Deciding on trying to remedy my mistake this time, I spoke up, "Besides what do you have to lose. You can be around Brady more often this way."  
  
She smiled brightly at the idea of that and nodded her head as she grabbed my hand quickly and when in pursuit of the car so that we may allow her the chance to shine. The chance to be around her love more, and grant me the chance to become more to her. More than a friend, a best friend, a confidant if I fit the description of one. But either way, I would have Chloe Lane in my life and I wouldn't let anything hurt her because now it was becoming my duty not to.  
************  
  
Going back to the present time, before the phone call. I had been engaged in thoughts of how everything went and then I became in depth to deeper thoughts when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" I said.  
  
"Hey , it's Brady. Look, I didn't really appreciate what you did, but then again you helped me out in more than one way today. But you've got the job as you know." he said.  
  
"Well I know that, but what about Chloe, did she make it pass your high standards or whoever else that was suppose to be judging?" I said impatiently. Brady must be grinning a mile a minute or either beginning to wonder of what interest I had in his girlfriend. Which was none but I still was interested.  
  
"She made it as well and I was really surprised to see her so excited. But then once she explained what you told her it made sense. Ha, to someone else it might appear that you were doing it more for your benefit but I know better. And I never thought of Chloe as a model and going back to that, I would like you to be assigned as her photographer when she does have shoots for the specific purpose being, I don't trust some of these other photographers."  
  
I thought for a moment on that one. And apparently it had been a long silent one since I didn't respond which caused Brady to but not in bad manner.  
  
"But look I'm going now, since I just pulled up to Chloe's house. I'm taking her out to a romantic candlelit evening since I decorated up a place in which represents a lot for us. And since it's at night, it's that nighttime glow that I know she'll love. So see you tomorrow at work Eric, bye" and with that Brady hung up.  
  
I hung up the phone slowly and went back to the patio doors of the penthouse. I was going to be in the house alone since John and Marlena was out, Belle was out, Brady was out and I was in. I was one with myself as I thought about his words, 'a nighttime glow', I couldn't help but remember Jenny's way of expressing one that day.  
  
And as the circle would begin anew in some hours my body or any other's body wouldn't be aware of, I thought of the people who played a role to my life again.  
  
I went outside to the chill of Salem late night air and inhaled it. I looked over my side and saw that Tender Rose once again. This time I reached for it and it was in my grasp. I bent down to inhale it's scent and came up with a new attitude.  
  
"Maybe your not as unobtainable"…  
  
  
TBC…… 


	3. First Day

Tender Rose  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Entering through the emergency section of the hospital, Shawn's laced Air Force Ones touched the white floor and made no sound compared to the loud clunks of Mimi's heal. It clunked like the rapid breathing as she walked fast paced across the polished floor.  
  
"Meems! Slow down girl, why are you in such a rush?" Shawn said running to catch back up to her. His breath had become shallow somewhat as he inhaled in between each word. He had only stopped one second to adore the snicker's bar that lay inside the vending machine and she hadn't gave him a seconds warning since she continue with or without him.  
  
"Sorry Shawn, but I couldn't wait" she simply stated as she continued on with her journey.  
  
"I couldn't either. You know, hungry? Why wait grab a Snickers bar type deal. I would've got you one too" he pouted as she looked from the side of her to his puppy faced expression to her.  
  
Sighing, "Shawn how long have we been friends?"  
  
"Long enough to give your dear buddy some time to drool over a bar and perhaps grab one since he hasn't eaten all day and he's sure his best friend hasn't either" he said as he used his fingers when stating the facts.  
  
"Okay long enough you say, well you should know why I'm in such a rush and WHY I am leaving you because whether or not you notice it Shawn, this is our last year and I'm trying to work out the hours I have to do at school, plus the volunteer hours at this hospital and a job. With still making time for homework, now does that seem like I have time to watch you drool like a hungry idiot?" she said stopping to finally look at Shawn.  
  
Placing his finger to his chin he tilted his head into the air as he pondered her wised insight. Not having realized the amount of stress his friend had been under lately nor the timing of her schedule, "Well when you put it like that…yes, yes you do. You should always make time for fun."  
  
Rolling her eyes to the far sides of her eyes it had become utterly pointless. Even if what he had been saying was true she hadn't had the time to think of fun, "Shawn…" she droned out as she hoped he could understand where she had been coming from.  
  
"I know, I know but stink pot…"he had began before being interrupted.  
  
Mimi gave Shawn a hearty slap on the shoulder as the word 'stink pot' formed and fell out his lips.   
  
"I thought you were going to stop using that! You haven't called me by that nicknames in years, what made you up and do it now," she laughed as old memories clouded her mind.  
  
"Aw, it's been that long you can't even remember" Shawn bellowed as he picked Mimi into the air and twirled her around in a friendly way. But as he dropped her back down so that her feet may meet the floor they eyes finally caught back up to one another as the two shared that intense stare that no one would ever know but them.  
  
Breaking the quiet tone but not the glance, Shawn began to speak up, "I remember that day all to well. It's forever etched in my memory on how that nickname came about. It's one of my fondest ones that makes me smile when I think about it and what it stood for."  
  
Her arms still wrapped around to Shawn's back, Mimi looked on knowing what he meant, "What it stood for, an everlasting friendship and a new start," she said as her hands raised to his cheeks and brushed the hairs of his goatee lavishly. "You know, you really need to shave"  
  
"How about you do that for me, you know, one day while I'm soaking up in a nice bath and you show up in some sexy number and you get rid of this new image I'm attempting to create" he smiled sexily to her.  
  
Popping him a good one on his shoulder again as she broke off from the intertwined body, "I got a better idea, how about you save that for Belle if she complains about it, okay? And we get back to walking before we become even later than what we already are," she said as she once again walked ahead of Shawn who eventually caught up.  
  
Later on the two stood separated by a mere inch at the nurse's station expectantly.  
  
"Well although your both late and we really don't except this type of behavior for staff but since your volunteering for the first time, well at least you are Shawn, I can make an exception today. Here are your uniforms and when you get back there'll be a list of things for you two assigned jobs to be done today," said Brandon as he handed the two their work outfits.  
  
"Um, where do I go change?" Shawn questioned as he unfolded his pants and realized how skeet they would appear on his long legged masculine body and how tight the shirt may appear to his torso.  
  
"Is there a possibility that I can get a larger size?" he asked finally meeting contact to the wondrous eyes of Brandon Walked who had all his attention averted to the backside of Mimi as she walked off to change.  
  
"Um sure" he mumbled as he walked off and gave a wave of his finger for Shawn to follow up behind him. Shawn started to feel a slight twinge later on that day as he watched the flirtatious actions of one older fellow to a minor who happened to be his friend. Maybe it was the fact Shawn didn't like the concept of the age difference between the two or the idea of Mimi ever crushing on someone besides him because for the longest time it was him and yet he had never cared for the time she spent dating Kevin. But it was a short relationship since her and Jason had seemed to becoming closer.  
  
'So why should I be bothered by this?' Shawn thought as he went to make his *rounds* at his first day of volunteering at the hospital with Mimi since Belle couldn't do it this year.  
  
"Having fun yet?" Mimi asked as she caught up to him.  
  
Let a moment pass by before he replied with a comment, he wandered what these days at the hospital would provide for, "You know what Mimi, not now, but I think I will in due time…"  
  
Mimi simply nodded as she linked her arms in his and the two walked off to assist in each other jobs.  
*************  
  
"Agh! Your doing it the wrong way, tilt your head more to the left then close your eyes" he repeated hotly.  
  
"Look, this is my first time, I have no idea what I'm even doing! I didn't know you'd be like this, why are you getting mad, I'm trying hard!" she shouted as she stood and walked off the autumn set and left the large wooden swing swinging slowly to nothing. She had left the set and walked off into a nearby stage bathroom, slamming it as she kept her back to him not caring to look back to let him see the wet form in her eyes. No, she had too much pride to fall prey to unshed tears and the sorrow she felt for being a disappointment.  
  
With his camera in hand, Eric shook his head at his frustration and how he let it get out of hand. His crew stood still with the light still beaming down to the center of the room where she once sat on the old fashioned style swing her body had been posed onto.  
  
Her long white summer dress that once lapped onto the swing had vanished as she had done so. So did that bounce to her hair as it moved with her curves rapidly.  
  
Sighing a breath, Eric rubbed his face and pulled it down as he hollered to the crew, "Five minute break. Go! Now!"  
  
Eric paced back and forth before finally stepping to the door and pounding on it, "Chloe! Chloe! Listen, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean some of the things I said earlier and it's just hard getting back into doing this okay? Please come out, I'm really sorry."  
  
Chloe stood with her arms tightly crossed as she walked to the door and reached to open it but soon decided against as she thought of something better to say, "How can I know your being honest?"  
  
A look of confusion hit Eric as he replied, "What do you mean? Of course I'd be honest about whatever it is that your hitting at."  
  
"How do I know those weren't your actual feelings and the truth? That I actually do stink at being a model, I can barely even follow directions let alone pose a specific way for this shoot!"  
  
'Aw, you just don't know Chloe' Eric thought.  
  
"Look, I wouldn't lie to you, I know talent when I see it and you have it, I'm just having a bad day and I did the worst possible thing I could've done, I let it out on a friend and I don't think you'll believe me, but Chloe you really are amazing. My camera is even out here yearning to capture you once more before it faints from being lightheaded due to the lack of images it has of you," Eric beamed as the door slowly opened to reveal a blushing Chloe who had held a tissue in one hand as her arms still lie tightly wrapped around her. Her eyes appeared a little reddened but nothing serious because her face cast away all pain and her smile had the power to show better days.  
  
"Ready to start over?" Eric asked as Chloe stepped out of the bathroom and in front of him.  
  
She did a simple nod as Eric smiled and called the crew back onto the set as they set up shop.  
  
Later on the day, Eric got to the part in which he hadn't been prepared for until it happened, he need close shots of her face and no more full views of her body were needed. He moved in on her and openly shot not caring to capture the emotion of each angle or expression of her face.  
  
Chloe followed what moved her as she slightly moved the swing back and forth in a mindless motion as she became entrapped into her own world as she hummed a slow melody from one of her opera's.   
  
Eric felt himself melting into the sultry sounds of her echo as it bounced from the walls and even the crew began to close their eyes as if it were a lullaby that once was sung to them by their mothers as she swayed them lovingly in her arms.  
  
Eric approached Chloe further and tilted her head as he snapped that shot hurriedly and watched as her eyes blinked to him and before he could capture another shot she had capture him in his game of trying to avoid her.  
  
"Why?" she whispered to him as she tried to stare beyond his blue eyes and he touched her cheek, grazing it up and down with strokes of heated flare.  
  
"You wouldn't understand"  
  
She had just about been reading to reply when Brady came into the room and asked if everything was alright. With in which startle Eric but he kept his cool as he got up from sitting in front of Chloe and called the shoot over with today since he had gotten all the shots he needed. He gave a Brady a pat on the back and waved to Chloe saying he would speak to her later. Then with that he exited leaving her and some crew left on the set.  
  
Brady stepped behind Chloe and held the straps of the swing as he brought his lips down to hers. "How was your day," he questioned breaking off the sweet butterfly kiss.  
  
Keeping focus with Brady she smiled and said, "Well it had been going great but then this egotistical guy entered it and you know, I've been trying to get rid of him for the longest time."   
  
Brady smiled and followed behind Chloe as she got up and began walking off, "Oh really."  
  
"Yes really but you know what?"  
  
"No I don't know what, but I'd like you to share with me since you do know."  
  
"Well I know the secret to his torture…"  
  
Brady raised an eyebrow and quieted down as he awaited her to continue but she stepped inside her dressing room. "And what is his torture"  
  
Chloe opened her door s light bit and through out her summer white dress from the shoot and replied, "It's that he can't see me when I'm only wearing a smile, and it's the one he creates, a tragedy isn't it"  
  
Brady had caught the dress and inhaled her scent as he replied, "Yeah, a tragedy indeed."  
  
**********  
  
"We can't keep doing this"  
  
"I know, but I can't help it that I want you so bad"  
  
"No one can know of this"  
  
Looking down, she brought her lips to his once more and said, "I understand"  
  
"I love you" she cried to him as she felt his arms drop for around her.  
  
He let out a low cry as he said, "I love you too" 


End file.
